In connection with the present invention. 2,3-dichloro-6-trifluoromethylbenzoic acid, which is one of 2,3-dihalogeno-6-trifluoromethylbenzene derivatives, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,823,134. In this disclosure, it is described that the compound can be synthesized as a mixture of 2,3-dichloro-5-trifluoromethylbenzoic acid and 4,5-dichloro-2-trifluoromethylbenzoic acid, however, the compound has not been isolated as a single substance and no physical data on the compound were recorded.
In the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 6-256257 Gazette, 2-trifluoromethyl-4,5,6-trifluorobenzoic acid and 2-trifluoromethyl-3,4,5,6-tetrafluorobenzoic acid are described as fluoro-trifluoromethylb enzoic acid derivatives. In addition, in the Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 3-5436 Gazette, 2,3,4-trichloro-6-trifluoromethylbenzaldehyde, 2-trifluoromethyl-3-chloro-4,6-difluorobenzaldehyde and 2-trifluoromethyl-3,4,6-trifluorobenzaldehyde are described as nucleus-fiuorinated trifluoromethylbenzaldehydes.
It is an object of the present invention to provide 2,3-dihalogeno-6-trifluoromethylbenzene derivatives useful as the starting material for producing pesticides, drugs, etc. and a process for producing the said derivatives.